I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Kagome's long-time friend, InuYasha, is dating her twin sister, Kikyo. Kagome thinks that she should be the one to date InuYasha. A story set in an AU time period to the song "Girlfriend". Sorry for the cliche song. I wrote this story last year. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new InuYasha songficton. Note: I wrote this one almost a year ago. Hence the song choice and horrible writing skill. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy it. How does a 20-chapter story sound?**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.9

_Hey hey you you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way no way_

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey hey you you!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

….

The bell rang, signifying a change in classes. As Kagome Higurashi was walking, she caught sight of the white hair that belonged to her longtime friend, InuYasha. She wanted to walk over and say hi to him, but then she caught sight of another figure: her twin sister Kikyo Higurashi.

Kagome couldn't believe it. InuYasha and Kikyo were making out in a corner of the hallway. Kagome stopped right in the middle of the hallway and the others that were following behind her quickly went around her and continued walking.

As Kagome watched InuYasha and Kikyo make out, she wanted to yell his name as loud as she could and watch him turn back and see her. Kagome, not wanting to be late to class, continued walking toward her next classroom.

When she'd sat down at her desk, she let her thoughts run. She still couldn't believe that that he had chosen Kikyo over herself.

Kikyo hadn't even shown an interest in InuYasha until Kagome had revealed her feelings for him to her one night at home. The next day, Kikyo and InuYasha got together and started going out. **_Kikyo is such a slut. Why can't InuYasha see that I'm the better choice?_**

* * *

**So, I know that I promised longer chapters with this story, but that will come later. I will, though, hold true to the 20-chapter promise. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was a little surprised at the response of this story and, because of high demands I'm posting the second chapter. This chapter is going to a little shorter than the last chapter, but the next chapter should be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.7

_Hey hey you you!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way no way!_

_I know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey you you!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_.

…

The day, for Kagome, passed like sludge in a car engine. She passed InuYasha and Kikyo in the hallway several times. Every time Kagome passed them, she'd sigh and look down, avoiding InuYasha's eyes.

During her last class, History, Kagome didn't even pay attention to a single word the teacher said. **_When am I ever going to need information from Japan's Feudal Era, besides I already know about it and what happened back then_**, she told herself. Instead, she thought about InuYasha and her feelings for him.

**_InuYasha, I know you like me_**, Kagome reassured herself, **_it isn't like you've actually kept it a secret_**. She had seen him glance her way when he was with Kikyo. The bell rang, cutting off Kagome's thoughts and her teacher's phrase. "That's it for today, class. See you tomorrow."

Kagome quickly stopped by her locker to drop off her History books and pick up some other ones to take home. She closed her backpack and quickly walked out of the school. Maybe if I walk quickly enough I can beat out InuYasha and Kikyo, she thought.

Luck wasn't with her. InuYasha and Kikyo, walking hand-in-hand, walked quickly past her. They never even looked back at her. "InuYasha, I want you," Kagome whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

**So, actually, this chapter is a little longer than last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. That's really all I have to say. Read the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support, reviews, etc. As a reward, I present the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grade Level: 3.9

_You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious._

_I think about ya all the time. You're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

…

Kagome continued watching InuYasha's back as he walked away with Kagome's twin**_. I love his long silver hair and his dog-ears are so adorable._**

The walk home didn't take too long, and before she knew it, Kagome had arrived at her house. She let herself in and noticed that it was dark. Of course, Sota wouldn't be home yet. His school didn't let out for another half hour. Kagome didn't know where her mom would be, but she figured that her mother had just gone out to the store or something.

At least I beat Kikyo home. I guess she took InuYasha to the ice cream store or something, Kagome figured. She went upstairs to her room to start her homework, but when she got there, she placed her backpack down and lay down on her bed to think.

No matter what she tried to think about, her thoughts always turned back to InuYasha. Kikyo doesn't know how to make you feel alright, but I do!

Kagome never heard her sister, mother, or brother come home; she was too lost in her thoughts. Later that night, at dinnertime, Kagome's mother came up to her room to call her for dinner. "Come down and eat, Kagome. I made your favorite meal."

Kagome looked up at her mother. "I'm not hungry, Mom. I'll eat it tomorrow." Kagome's mother left the room and Kagome knew that she was thinking that her daughter was getting sick.

Kagome went to sleep early that night, and her thoughts as she was falling asleep were about InuYasha.

* * *

**So, not much action here this chapter, but I highly recommend reading next chapter. Kagome takes "desperate measures" to get InuYasha to notice her. (Don't really know why I put quotes there. Oh well.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, and it's longer!**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.9

_Don't pretend. I think you know I'm damn precious,_

_And hell yeah, I'm a mother-fucking princess._

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

…

Early the next morning, Kagome bolted upright in her bed. She had thought of something. "Maybe it's Kikyo's slutty clothes that mesmerize InuYasha," she whispered to herself. Kagome decided to test her theory.

Kagome and Kikyo had separate bedrooms. Their bedrooms were, however, connected by a door. Kagome snuck over to Kikyo's dark room and went to her twin sister's closet. Kagome picked out clothes at random.

Kagome quickly and quietly returned to her room, shutting the door slowly and quietly behind her. Kagome put on the clothes, and then she walked over to her mirror to see what clothes she'd stolen.

Kagome wore a short, black leather skirt, a black tight-fit T-shirt that said, "Keep staring, I might do a trick" on it, and high black leather boots.

The outfit felt so wrong on Kagome. She was the kind of girl who could be described as a prep. Kikyo, in addition to being slutty, was also a Goth.

**_Now, time to finish this._** Kagome straightened her wavy, black hair. Then, she added black eyeliner and a small touch of black lipstick. **_No one can tell Kikyo and me apart now._**

Kagome knew that Kikyo was really lazy on school mornings. **_She doesn't come into school until the very last minute, but InuYasha is probably there now, and I want to get to him before Kikyo does._**

The walk to school usually only took about five minutes, but Kagome wasn't used to walking in Kikyo's boots, so it actually took close to twenty minutes to arrive at school.

When Kagome arrived at school, she saw some of her classmates sat at tables in the courtyard. They were studying for tests or completing a homework assignment they'd forgotten about last night. Some were just there to get out of their house.

Kagome caught sight of InuYasha quickly, thanks to his shiny white hair. He was sitting at a table reading a book for English class. Kagome quickly walked up to the table. "Hi, InuYasha." InuYasha looked up. "Kikyo, what are ya doing here so early?" Kagome smiled an evil smile. "Not Kikyo; I'm Kagome."

"Wow, Kagome, you look…different today." InuYasha really did not know what to say to his former childhood friend.

Kagome loved the way he was staring at her. Let's tease him some more, she told herself. Since she was wearing Kikyo's slutty clothes, she decided to seduce InuYasha. "I know that you like me, InuYasha, and don't deny it, because you know that I'm right."

Kagome loved the look on InuYasha's face at that moment. It was a look that clearly said, "I have absolutely no idea what to say to this."

* * *

**I hope this was long enough for some people. I promise that this is not the longest chapter. There are some longer chapters coming up toward the end of this story.**

**Kagome continues her "teasing" of InuYasha in the next chapter. See you then. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really like cliffhangers, so I'll post the next chapter now.**

….

**I got a question earlier today (through reviews) that made me remember that I didn't really talk about the back-story. Basically, Kagome realized that she had feelings for InuYasha, Kagome (who actually had a better relationship with her twin) tells Kikyo, Kikyo gets jealous and asks InuYasha out, InuYasha, although he really likes Kagome, agrees to go out with Kikyo.**

**So, the answer is yes, technically, InuYasha is dating Kikyo to make Kagome jealous. That's a simplified answer, but I don't feel like going into more details unless someone really doesn't understand.**

**Anyway, this author's note is probably longer than the chapter, so I'd better stop.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Grade Level: 5.8

_She's like, so whatever._

_You could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking bout._

…..

Kagome continued to tease InuYasha about how he'd made the wrong choice and how he should really be with her. "Kikyo is, like, such a slut. I feel impure just dressing like her. You're an amazing guy InuYasha, and I think that you deserve so much better. You wanna know what I think?" Kagome stopped talking, waiting for InuYasha.

InuYasha, his English book long forgotten on the table, didn't want to ask. Kagome could see it on his face, but he asked anyway. "What?"

Kagome smiled. "I think that it really should be you and me, not you and Kikyo. Do you understand? We should be together. I mean, we were friend long before my twin asked you out. The whole school used to talk about us. They used to say, 'Those two would make a perfect couple.' I think that they still believe that."

* * *

**So, this chapter was really short. Sorry, I really wanted to answer that question and I also wanted to resolve that cliffhanger for you, even though I left you with another cliffhanger.**

**If you want to see the end of the cliffhanger, just keep reviewing and supporting. Those two things really encourage me to post.**

**Next chapter is longer, and I won't post a long author's note next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not rushing this, am I? I just really like to update, and I didn't have school today (thanks to the snow), so I could update more. If I would have had school, I probably would have only put up two chapters.**

* * *

Grade Level: 3.6

_Hey hey you you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way no way._

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey hey you you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

…

Kagome continued, not allowing InuYasha anytime to respond. "Kikyo shouldn't be your girlfriend. You two are so different."

InuYasha opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome cut him off again. "Don't say that 'I don't know Kikyo'. I know her better than you do. Listen to me InuYasha; you're a nice guy and full of expression. Kikyo is a slut who's just looking for her next sex candidate. She's using you, InuYasha. You need a new girlfriend. A girl like me."

InuYasha was surprised. In all the time he'd known Kagome, she'd never spoken out like this. She was usually a quiet student who mostly hung out with Miroku and his girlfriend Sango. **_Is it her new clothing choice that is making her more confident?_** Then InuYasha remembered what Kagome was talking about. **_Wait a minute._** **_She just dissed my girlfriend. I can't let that pass._**

InuYasha harshly replied, "If Kikyo's a slut, then what does that make you? How do I know that you're not a slut too? You two are twins."

Kagome couldn't believe that he'd think that. Kagome wanted to cry. **_InuYasha, you're so dense._** "Twins can have two different personalities, you know. I thought you knew me better than that. We used to be friends."

The bell rang, signaling that the school day would start in five minutes. (**As in the warning bell**.) Kagome was glad; she did not want to spend another minute with InuYasha. She walked off toward the school, leaving InuYasha to collect his thoughts and puzzle over all Kagome had just said to him.

* * *

**I know it seems like I'm rushing this story, but I wanted to get these three chapters out because they are all one part.**

**I might update a lot tomorrow, because I'll be home alone with nothing better to do all day. I'll see tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much action in this chapter. I'm saving that for the next, I believe, three chapters. This one is short, but it kind of sets up the action.**

* * *

Grade Level: 2.6

_Hey hey you you!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way. No way._

_I know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey you you!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._

…

Kagome walked into the school, still fuming at InuYasha's remark**_. I still can't believe that he said that_**. Today, Kagome had study hall first period.

As she walked toward her room, she saw InuYasha in the corner with, that's right, you guessed it, Kikyo. This time, though, Kagome didn't care.**_ She can have InuYasha; I don't care anymore._**

**_InuYasha is so stupid. I know that he likes me. He doesn't even know how to hide his feelings. I want you too, InuYasha. Why must you always look right through me?_**

* * *

**That was hardly worth the time, I know. The next three chapters are, like, the longest chapters in the story. This one was so short because it was only Kagome's thoughts.**

**I might have the next three chapters posted today, but I'll see later. Sayonara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a lot of fun writing these next three chapters. I think that I have way too much time on my hands. Anyway here's chapter 8 and part I of this adventure that I'm not going to mention just yet.**

* * *

Grade Level: 5.5

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me,_

_And even when you look away, I know you think of me._

_I know you talk about me all the time, again and again._

….

Kagome was still mad when she walked into her 1st period study hall class. She hated this class because, not only was InuYasha in it, but also, so was Kikyo. This class was the only class, besides from lunch that Kagome had with her twin.

Kagome took her seat and watched the door, waiting to watch InuYasha and Kikyo walk in together as they normally did. Strangely, though, InuYasha walked in alone. Kikyo, though, followed a couple minutes later. Kagome watched and noticed that they didn't even sit near each other as they usually do. **_Okay, what is going on?_** Kagome wondered.

Most of the period, InuYasha stared at Kagome, who tried to ignore him. Finally, Kagome got fed up with InuYasha's actions. She glanced over at him and he looked away.

Even though he had looked away, she could tell that he was still thinking about her. A little closer to the end of the period, Kagome used her hidden miko powers to hear InuYasha's whispered conversation to his best friend, Miroku.

Kagome's miko powers revealed a startling fact. The conversation that InuYasha and Miroku were having was all about her.

* * *

**This is part I. There are three more parts in this sequence, and then the story continues on a little longer.**

**Speaking of "a little longer", that's what the next chapter is. In fact, it is a lot longer. See you then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to post the next chapter, just because I feel like it. Man, I feel like I've been doing this all day.**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.2

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear._

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear._

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again._

…..

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Those two boys kept whispering about her, but all she could hear, even with her miko powers, was her name and some other trace words.

Finally, after InuYasha stopped whispering to Miroku, Kagome whispered his name. When he turned, she motioned for him to come over. "Were you gossiping about me to Miroku?" she asked him when he came over.

"No," InuYasha replied, "I was just telling Miroku how much I…love you." Kagome smiled. "I…love you too, InuYasha."

InuYasha kissed her and she let him. The kiss felt right until Kikyo came over. "InuYasha, what are you doing with my little sister?"

Kagome was a little angry that Kikyo acknowledged the fact that she (**AN:** **Kikyo**) was two minutes older than her sister was, but she didn't let that get to her. Kagome smirked. "InuYasha, can we make my twin disappear?"

InuYasha nodded. "Sure can." He pulled a shiny jewel that almost resembled a pearl out of his coat pocket. "This is the Shikon Jewel. If we both put a hand on it and wish, the thing we wish for will come true."

They both put a hand on the jewel. Silently, Kagome said, **_I wish Kikyo would disappear_**.

When she opened her eyes and looked around, Kikyo was nowhere to be found and no trace of her remained. "Whoa, it worked."

InuYasha pulled Kagome close and kissed her passionately. The class cheered and Kagome giggled. Kagome broke the kiss as a thought surfaced. "What about Kikyo?"

InuYasha simply replied, "Kikyo who?"

* * *

**This is part two of the mini sequence in this story. The next part will lead back into the main story line. Hope you liked this little ounce of "fluff".**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I'll finish off the little mini plot, then, well I don't know. I'll try not to rush this chapter.**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.2

_She's like, so whatever._

_You could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking bout_.

…..

Kagome opened her eyes and raised her head off of her desk. **_It had all been a dream. Damn._** "Figures," she whispered to herself. "InuYasha would never leave Kikyo for me." Then she remembered how she felt about InuYasha at the moment. **_That's right, I'm still mad at him anyway._**

Kagome heard cheering and looked to the back of the room. InuYasha and Kikyo were making out, and the ground was cheering them on. **_Isn't the teacher supposed to stop things like this?_** Kagome looked back to the front of the room where the teacher's desk was. The study hall teacher was asleep. Kagome couldn't believe that the teacher, who was getting paid to watch this study hall, was sleeping.

Kagome turned back to the scene and noticed that she was the only kid not back there, cheering for InuYasha and Kikyo. She watched the action a little longer. "Slut," she whispered to herself. "What does he see in her?"

Kagome tried to tell herself that she didn't care, but all the while, she still felt jealous. "It was supposed to be me and him, but no, my twin just had to intervene."

Suddenly, Miroku stepped forward and directed a question at InuYasha. "InuYasha, what about Kagome?"

The class stopped cheering as they remembered how InuYasha used to have a crush on Kagome. "Yeah, what about Kagome?" members in the class questioned, sporadically.

Kagome, although she was not in the back of the classroom with the rest of the crowd, felt her face turn bright red. **_What_****_ about me?_**

* * *

**I kind of figured that I'd get this chapter up tonight. How'd I do? Is this chapter okay?**

**Next chapter is kind of sad, but it's definitely worth reading, I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I guess that I've given you enough time to sit on that cliffhanger. I got 5 reviews saying UPDATE! so I'll do it.**

**Enjoy the eleventh chapter.**

* * *

Grade Level: 3.8

_Hey hey you you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way no way_

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey hey you you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

…..

"What about her?" asked Kikyo in a somewhat snotty voice. Kagome's courage soared. **_That's it. I'm tired of sitting in the shadows while Kikyo insults me over and over again._**

Kagome stood up and walked to the back of the classroom to join the rest of her study hall class. "Kikyo, you have no right to InuYasha!" The crowd gasped, as if on cue, but Kagome wasn't done. She turned to InuYasha and addressed him next. "InuYasha, why can't you see how rude she is? You need a new girlfriend. I could've been your girlfriend, but you didn't want me, did you?"

Kikyo was instantly angered. "Younger sister, how dare you call me rude!" she yelled back.

Kikyo pulled away from InuYasha. Soon, a "catfight" began between the twins. It was surprising that the teacher who "proctored" the study hall was still asleep. Students cheered as the twins threw insults back and forth. Then, the fight became physical.

Before any really serious damage could be done, Miroku, with help from Kagome's best friend Sango, broke up the fight. Kikyo came out of it with only a few scratches, but Kagome was badly hurt.

"Kagome, do you need to go to the nurse?" Sango, concerned, asked her best friend. "No, Sango, I'm fine," Kagome replied.

The bell rang and the classroom emptied out. The teacher was still sleeping.

Kikyo left, and on the way out, she told InuYasha, "I'll see you later."

Sango, after asking Kagome once more if she needed the nurse, left with Miroku. "We'll see you at lunch, Kagome," they told her.

Now, Kagome was left alone with InuYasha. She really despised him now.

"You stand by and watch as your best friend gets hurt by her own twin, your girlfriend, InuYasha," Kagome whispered loudly to him.

Kagome limped over to the door and turned once again to face InuYasha. "Best Friends Forever," she told him sarcastically as she limped away.

* * *

**I'm sorry that my updates have been slow. I blame it on work and school!**

**Next chapter is coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12. More drama to come in this chapter.**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.3

_Hey hey you you!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way no way!_

_I know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey you you!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._

…

The hallway seemed to have a little less people in it than usual. Kagome heard InuYasha running to catch up with her. That wouldn't be hard, considering that he was using demon speed and she was limping.

InuYasha finally caught up to the girl whom he still considered to be his best friend. "Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, carefully.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," she replied, sarcastically. "Now, go away, InuYasha!"

InuYasha pulled Kagome into a hug, being careful of any wounds she may have obtained in the "catfight". "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I was just in shock because I didn't think Kikyo would do something like that," he told her, compassion and sadness in his voice.

Kagome cried into InuYasha's shoulder. "InuYasha, I want to be your girlfriend."

InuYasha concealed a smile from the girl. He replied in a gentle, soothing, calming voice, "I know."

* * *

**I know, this one was short, but it seemed like the right place to cut it off.**

**Next chapter is ready to go, but I will probably post it on Sunday. I have a band concert tonight, and I work tomorrow and Saturday nights. That doesn't mean, though, that I won't update tomorrow after school.**

**Thanks to the three reviewers from last chapter, (you know who you are). Thanks also for the support on this story. Talk to you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I did say Sunday, but I really meant TODAY! That's right; I found time to update! Six reviewers, this time, begged for this newest update, so here it is.**

* * *

Grade Level: 2.9

_In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger._

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better._

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?_

….

After a while, Kagome broke the hug. "InuYasha, I am fine now. You can move on to your next class."

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked her.

"Yes, InuYasha, I'm fine. Please, don't be late to your next class because of me. I'll see you later."

"Okay, if you're sure." InuYasha walked off down the hallway and Kagome watched him go.

"You'll see soon that I'm better than Kikyo," Kagome said to herself. She watched InuYasha walk away. At the end of the hallway, she saw him meet up with Kikyo.

Kagome sighed. When's **_it going to sink into his thick skull that she's stupid and a slut?_** Kagome shook her head, and walked toward her next class. **_What was he thinking when he agreed to go out with her?_**

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is short as well, I'm sorry. I didn't even expect to update this soon, anyway.**

**I promise that next chapter will be longer, and, if all goes well, it should be out…TOMORROW! If not, then Sunday for sure.**

**Next chapter: Kagome talks with Sango and Miroku at lunch. What do they talk about? InuYasha's relationship with Kikyo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm still surprised at how popular this story is. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. There's no InuKag in this chapter; that's next chapter. This is just a lunchroom scene.**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.1

_In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger._

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better._

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?_

….

The next time Kagome saw InuYasha and Kikyo was at lunch. Kagome sat with her best friend, Sango, and Sango's boyfriend, Miroku. As she ate her lunch, Kagome watched InuYasha and Kikyo at their table of jocks and cheerleaders.**_ Soon, InuYasha, you will be mine_**, Kagome told herself.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her best friend "You look kind of out of it."

"Sango, am I better than Kikyo?" Kagome asked, ignoring Sango's question. "Well, yeah," Sango replied, "Kikyo's not my best friend!"

Kagome smiled, even though she knew that Sango's answer was slightly biased. "Thanks, Sango. I knew that I could count on you to cheer me up." Then, her smile dropped. "I know that I'm spacing out, and I'm sorry. I just keep wondering when InuYasha's going to see Kikyo's true colors. I thought that he'd understand what I said after that fight in study hall, but look, he's still with her."

Miroku, who was usually pretty quiet at lunch, looked up from his book. "InuYasha will probably never understand, Kagome. Sorry to disappoint you." He went back to his book.

"What was he thinking?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Miroku laughed as he read his book. "You just never know sometimes, especially when it comes to InuYasha."

* * *

**So, next chapter will be shorter. Not much else to say, but thanks for bearing with me on these short chapters. I'm not very good at making these longer. I will say though that the last, I don't know, three chapters are the longest.**

**5 chapters of story left; one closure after that. We're on the downward slope.**

**Also, about Kagome and InuYasha, don't worry too much, this story isn't Kag/Inu for no reason.**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Walk Home**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. I know I said that there would be InuKag in this chapter, but looking over it, I thinking that I meant the chapter after this one. Sorry for getting everyone's hopes up. InuYasha is in this chapter, but he doesn't do much.**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.6

_Hey hey you you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way no way!_

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey hey you you!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

….

The last three classes of the school day always seemed to pass like molasses for Kagome, but today, it passed even slower. The only good thing was that she didn't have any more classes with Kikyo or InuYasha, but, despite that, she still wanted to go home.

After lunch, the injuries that Kagome had obtained from Kikyo's attacks started to hurt a lot more, and they bothered her so much that she took Sango's advice and went down to the nurse's office.

The nurse, like Kagome's first period study hall teacher, obviously didn't want to be there, because she gave Kagome two aspirin and sent her back to class. "You'll be fine once that aspirin kicks in, dear."

That nurse was wrong. Twenty minutes into class, the pain was still there, and even after the aspirin "kicked in", there was still a small ounce of pain, and no aspirin pills could cure that kind of pain.

After school, Kagome gathered her stuff and left quickly. **_Thank god, it's Friday_**, she told herself. Kagome limped home alone.

InuYasha and Kikyo passed her. Kikyo turned back to face her sister. "Aw, poor widdle Kagome. Is she hurt really badly? Next time, I'll try not to hit so hard." Kikyo laughed an evil laugh and the couple walked faster.

"I hate my sister," Kagome said to herself. "Get a new girlfriend, InuYasha!" she yelled out loud, but she doubted that he heard her.

**_If I was InuYasha's girlfriend, I wouldn't act like Kikyo._**

* * *

**Yes, the InuKag ness is definitely in the next chapter. I just want to explain something first.**

**When I say, in this chapter, that there was "a small ounce of pain, and no aspirin pills could cure that kind of pain", I'm referring to the pain in Kagome's heart because InuYasha, her best friend "betrayed" her. K?**

**Next Chapter: Saturday Afternoon**

**When nobody's home, who is it that shows up at Kagome's door? Why, it's…**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know that everybody's been waiting for more InuKag ness, so here it is.**

**It's been awhile, so here's the preview from last chapter.**

**Preview: Saturday Afternoon**

**When nobody's home, who is it that shows up at Kagome's door? Why, it's…**

* * *

Grade Level: 4.3

_No way no way!_

_Hey hey you you!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way no way._

_I know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey you you!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._

…..

The next day was Saturday. Kikyo went out shopping with her "sister", Kaede, and Sota was at soccer practice. Kagome thought of Kikyo's relation with Kaede. She couldn't believe that Kikyo had a better relationship with Kaede than she did with her own twin.

The doorbell rang, startling Kagome slightly. Since their parents were out working, Kagome was the only one home. She limped to the door, and when she opened it, she saw InuYasha standing there.

"Kikyo's not here," she said with anger in her voice. She began to shut the door, but InuYasha stopped her.

"Actually," InuYasha replied, "I came to see you. Are you doing alright, you know, with your injury and all?"

Kagome was shocked, but she managed to nod. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking, InuYasha. Now, what did you really come here for?"

InuYasha, never one to beat around the bush, came out and said what was on his mind. "Kagome, I've…found that throughout this past week, I've come to love you more and more every day. As you've become bolder, you've won me over."

Kagome couldn't believe everything that she'd just heard. It was everything that she'd wanted to hear, but she couldn't believe that he was actually saying them.

"I've been thinking about what you've been saying to me in these last couple days, and I understand now. I saw what Kikyo did to you in study hall yesterday and that's just not right. I guess what I've been trying to say is…Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome didn't know what to say, but she also knew perfectly what to say. She simply replied, "I want to be your girlfriend, InuYasha."

* * *

**Gomen nasai, minna. I haven't updated in forever, and I definitely didn't plan that. You see, I had to work a lot last week, and then I was away over the weekend because I had to go to my little sister's cheerleading competition, and it was boring as hell. Then, when I got back, I had so many homework assignments to do. I'm back now, though.**

**I actually typed this chapter up before I left, but I didn't have time to post it, as I said before. Gomen nasai, minna.**

**Next chapter:**

**Kagome recaps on everything that happened throughout the story.**

**Don't worry; there's still two more chapters left.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know that when I make this announcement, everyone is going to hate me, but I'll say it anyway. There are only 3 chapters left in this story. It's hard to believe, but it's almost over. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's in Kagome's POV, at least in the beginning.**

* * *

Grade Level: 3.9

_No way. No way!_

_Hey hey you you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way. No way._

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey hey you you!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

…

I can't believe all that has happened to me in the past week. After I agreed to be InuYasha's girlfriend, he dumped Kikyo, but, just as she always does, Kikyo found a new boyfriend. His name is Koga and he's InuYasha's rival. Hah, this'll be fun. By the way, the injuries that Kikyo inflicted on me are all healed up now.

…...

Kagome walked into the cafeteria one afternoon for lunch. InuYasha had to stay late to take a test and he'd told her to meet him there. Kagome saw Koga sitting alone at a lunch table.

Kagome walked up to Koga. "Hey, Koga, I hate your girlfriend." Koga looked up, recognizing her instantly. "She isn't nearly as pretty as you, Kagome. I wish that you could be my girlfriend."

InuYasha came up behind Kagome. "Shut up, ya mangy wolf. Kagome's taken. Besides, she'd never go out with you."

"Oh, there's Kikyo. I gotta go." InuYasha and Kagome watched him leave. "I'll bet that he just made up that excuse so that he could get away from me," InuYasha spoke up.

"I don't know," Kagome replied, "but I do feel a little sorry for him." InuYasha smirked. "I don't care what happens to him because I've got you."

Kagome always the compassionate girl, replied, "I'm still kind of worried for him, though."

* * *

**So, when I actually wrote this, I ran out of action before I ran out of lyrics, so these last chapters are just icing on the cake. More opportunities for the InuKag ness.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Kagome continues to pester Koga about his girlfriend. Déjà vu, perhaps?**


	18. Chapter 18

**You wanted it, so here's the update of the day, bringing us, yet again, one step closer to the end. Enjoy the chapter, minna.**

* * *

Grade Level: 3.7

_No way no way!_

_Hey! Hey hey you you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way no way!_

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey hey you you!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

…..

The school passed by a lot faster now. Kagome guessed that it was because she didn't have to see InuYasha with Kikyo anymore. At the end of the day, InuYasha and Kagome, holding each other's hand, walked out of the school.

As Kagome walked with her new boyfriend, she spied Koga and Kikyo, also holding each other's hand. "Hey, InuYasha, can we walk over near my sister and Koga?"

"Why do you want to do that, Kagome? You hate Kikyo," replied InuYasha, slightly confused.

"I don't want to see Kikyo. I want to taunt Koga," Kagome told InuYasha. InuYasha, always up for annoying Koga, agreed instantly. "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to annoy Koga? Let's go."

As Kagome walked by Koga, she threw a look at him that clearly said, "My boyfriend loves me. Do you like your girlfriend?"

Koga ignored it, but Kagome wasn't the kind of girl to just give up. Next she smiled at Koga. Her smile mocked him, saying, "Do you think that you need a new girlfriend?"

Koga, knowing that Kagome was not just going to leave him alone, replied with a nervous smile.

Kagome, satisfied, turned back to InuYasha, and they walked faster. "Honestly, I really don't know how you managed to put up with Kikyo everyday."

InuYasha turned toward her, and told her, with a smile, "You know Kagome. I don't know either, not anymore."

* * *

**Guess what, minna? Now you're definitely not going to like me. The next chapter is it. I will have officially run out of lyrics and a decent plotline.**

**Please don't give up on me, read the next two "chapters". You'll appreciate it. I guess, I'll promise you that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, here's the ending. One last dose of fluff before I close the story. Please enjoy the last chapter, but also read the next post for this story. It's important, I promise.**

* * *

Grade Level: 3.7

_No way no way!_

_Hey! Hey hey you you!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! I cannot wait!_

_I know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey hey you you!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._

_No way no way!_

_Hey, hey!_

…..

InuYasha dropped Kagome off at her house. No one was home, so the couple stood on Kagome's porch for a while.

"I'm so glad that you love me, InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded. "Hey, Kagome if you're not busy on Saturday, I thought that we could catch a movie."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds good, but you have to promise me something before I agree."

"Anything," InuYasha replied quickly.

"Don't ever try to hide your love for me, again."

InuYasha moved closer to his new girlfriend. "I promise, Kagome." Then he kissed her, and she kissed back.

Kagome smiled, because she was happy to finally be InuYasha's girlfriend. She was also happy that she finally had the things that she'd yearned for throughout the past year of high school.

Kagome had finally found the best friend and lover that she'd hoped to find in InuYasha.

* * *

**I don't want to put this short, last, little bit into another chapter, so here's something that might resemble an epilogue.**

BEGIN EPILOGUE

Kagome and InuYasha date all throughout high school. They graduate and end up going to different colleges. They continue to date, but they don't see each other every day. They graduate from college and meet up again. Then, after, they catch up with each other, InuYasha proposes, and Kagome accepts.

END EPILOGUE

**You'll have to fill in the rest of the holes yourself. I did the hard part and thought up the final ending.**

**READ THE NEXT "CHAPTER". REMEMBER, IT'S IMPORTANT. (Only because I spent so much time to put it together.) No, really, please read it.**

**Until next time.**


	20. Closure

**I might do this every so often. I'm going to update this closure because it's gotten a little outdated.**

**Closure-Original Post Date: 3-19-08**

**Closure Update 1 Date: 5-12-08**

**Closure Update 2 Date: 3-21-09**

**Closure**

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone for reading. This story was extremely popular, which surprised me. I figured that it would be too cliché and worn through, but the support was fantastic and I appreciate everyone who took the time to read every post.**

…………………………

**Stats for this story: **

**(as of : 3-21-09)**

**Total Hits: 9,986**

**Hits on Last Chapter: 364**

**Lowest Number of Hits: 321 (Chapter 18)**

**Favorites: 19 (Read on)**

………………………………………………………

**First off, now after that, 77 reviews. This is my first story that ever achieved that many reviews. However, my version of Love Sick (FMA) has more now. Anyway, I am so happy for those that left a comment. If you didn't, that's okay, I'm just glad that you read the story, even though I can't exact thank you because I don't know who you are. Anyway, if you reviewed, this section is for you, if not, you can skip ahead if you wish. Also, I'm sorry that I cannot congratulate everyone. It would take way too much time. So, here's to those that reviewed the most.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Spooky Pumpkin (17 out of 19 chapters)**

**hxc muffin (8 out of 19 chapters)**

**iluvSokka46 (15 out of 19 chapters)**

**DentallyMentalFloss (9 out of 19 chapters)**

**NekoKags1292 (5 out of 19 chapters)**

**-YumiHigurashi- (3 out of 19 chapters)**

**dpbclover (To whom I exchanged some tips on writing songfics, and who reviewed a chapter.)**

**Kazuki-kun is an A and an A (6 out of 19 chapters) By the way, thanks for the recognition on your profile. I feel honored. No one's ever said something like that about me on before that. Thanks again.**

………………………………………………………

**Next, I'd like to thank those who added this story to their favorites list. I will recognize all 19 members here. Some names will be repeats from above, and this is the order that the names are listed in on my stats page. **

**Special Thanks To:**

**-YumiHigurashi-**

**CeNaS619**

**Crazy Ass Country Goth Chick**

**DoYourDamageX**

**Emo-Cherry Blossom**

**InuyashaxKagomexForever**

**Justta-Small-Town-Girl**

**Kazuki-kun is an A and an A**

**NekoKags1292**

**Soulja Boy-rox-**

**Swimgirl251**

**Taraah36**

**XxX-HolicMirroR-XxX**

**ambieexxharuka**

**hxc muffin**

**lovedeath325**

**meluvpirates**

**poems2songs**

**xxenchantixgirlxx**

**Thanks to all the names listed above. **

**It would be a shame if this was the longest "chapter", so I'm going to close. I've already written and posted the entire songfic that I wrote next.**

**It's a songfic to Three Doors Down's "Here Without You." That should tell you a little bit about the story. Kagome leaves again because she gets mad at InuYasha. There is 10 chapters. **

**Also, I've written another InuYasha songfic to this same song. It's is in Sango's POV this time, but it has nothing to do with this story. If anyone's interested in reading it, you can search the title "I Want To Be Your Girlfriend" or you can find it on my profile. **

**I hope that you'll read more of my stuff in the future, and that's all I have to say. Later.**

**J.D.**

**(The Demon Alchemist)**


End file.
